


Captured Bug

by NumerousPoppySeeds22



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumerousPoppySeeds22/pseuds/NumerousPoppySeeds22
Summary: When Bumblebee is making an energon run, he is captured and brought onto the Nemesis. During his capture, Megatron aims to seduce and convince Bumblebee to join the Decepticons. Megatron had always admired the scout and the warlord will break the young mech in order to get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I know the tag PTSD is in here, but it's not so bad. It's just about Bumblebee's previous capture that lead to his voice box being destroyed by Megatron. However, if it makes you uncomfortable to see a character in a state like that, then I will warn you guys when moments like that pop up in a chapter.

Bumblebee looks around the nearly empty energon cave he found when he was checking on Decepticon activity in Russia. 

‘There is still some left. I should bring the last of the scraps back for the team.’ Bumblebee happily thought. 

As soon as he gathered some, he was about to call for Ratchet to send him a groundbridge until he heard a yell.

“Well well if it isn’t the little bug of Team Prime” Bee turned around to see the Starscream and Soundwave standing at the entrance of the cave. 

‘Scrap, they’re standing at my only exit’ Bee thought nervously. Starscream he could easily beat but Soundwave? That’s a death wish for the scout. 

“Ratchet! Bridge me back to base!” Bumblebee’s worried clicks and buzzes were no use. Then Bumblebee hears Starscream’s evil chuckle. 

“No use calling for your friends dear Bumblebee. Soundwave here is ensuring that you can’t contact any of them” 

“Dammit” Bumblebee swears under his vents, knowing now he has to fight his way out on his own. 

Starscream then lifts up his missiles and aims them at Bumblebee and Bumblebee pointed his blaster at Starscream in return. There was tension filling the air, but neither of them shot. Starscream suddenly pointed his missile at the top of the cave and shot his missiles. Bumblebee didn’t have time to react as the top of the cave collapsed on him. 

Starscream and Soundwave moved out of the way of the collapse and waited. When they heard the collapsing come to a stop they went back in the cave. They found a huge pile of rocks where they were previously standing. Starscream and Soundwave walked over the pile of the collapse to Bumblebee’s last position. Soundwave quickly digs through with his long tentacle like wires. 

He eventually finds Bumblebee, but Bumblebee was in horrible shape; he had a pinnacle stabbed through his left arm, his plating was dented, energon was leaking all over his body. Soundwave looked from the injured Autobot and slowly looked to Starscream while Starscream looked back at Soundwave.

“Was that too much?” 

Soundwave didn’t respond and walked over to Bumblebee, lifted him over his shoulder and walked past Starscream. 

“Megatron just said to keep him alive. He didn’t say anything about keeping the autobot unharmed” Starscream said as he caught up with Soundwave. Then they entered a groundbridge that Soundwave created right in front of them.   
______________________________________________________________________

Autobot Base - 5 hours later

“When is Bee coming back?” Raf asked Ratchet who was working on the monitors as usual. 

“Hmm...he should have been back by now,” Ratchet responded, now noticing the young scout “He just went on an energon run. I’ll look for his signal” 

Raf heard Ratchet mumble under his breath about Bumblebee and his tendency to have long daydreams before coming back to base. Raf chuckles as he turns to look at Miko and Jack. They were both doing homework, for once, while eating burgers Jack brought from his workplace. Raf was already done with his work so he wanted to race with Bee for a bit, only to find him the only one missing from the base. 

“What?” 

Raf looks back at a confused Ratchet. 

 

“What’s wrong Ratchet?” Raf questions. Ratchet types on the monitors again before responding to Raf’s question. 

“Bumblebee’s signal is...gone”

This caught everyone’s attention quickly. There was silence for a few seconds before Ratchet was bombarded with questions. 

“What do you mean Bee is gone?!” Raf 

“Are you sure? You’re pretty old Ratchet, maybe your eyes can’t see very well. Let me take a look” Miko

“Where would he be? Did you check everywhere?” Bulkhead

“Did he run in with ‘cons?” Arcee  
“That can’t be right...right?” Smokescreen 

The commotion died down when Optimus help up his hand. He walked over to Ratchet and took a look at the monitors as well.

“Ratchet is right...Bumblebee is nowhere to be seen on the map. We will try to find him around his last known coordinates. Arcee, bring Jack back home, while Bulkhead with bring back Miko and Raf.” 

Everyone was about to do what they were told before Raf spoke up. 

“No! If Bee is in trouble or… well. I want to help too!” He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Jack and Miko walk over to his side to silently comfort him. The atmosphere has been tense lately with Starscream breaking in and stealing all the Omega keys. He probably went to beg Megatron and made sure he wasn’t scrapped without having a bargaining tool with him. 

“Rafael, I understand you are concerned for Bumblebee’s well-being, but I can’t have you in danger of the Decepticons. Any of you,” Optimus says firmly, looking at the two other humans in the base. “They have proven themselves dangerous once more. I promise as a guardian to protect your lives and I will do so.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry Raf. Bee will be ok! The Bots have been through many situations before, this wouldn’t be much different” Miko reassures.

“The Bots have always been there for each other. They’ll find Bee” Jack said with a small smile. 

Raf sniffled and gave a shaky smile back. He wanted to believe his friends, but for some reason this felt different. But, he should stay strong. 

“Thanks guys...please find Bee. He’s really important to me...all of you are.”

Solemn silence took over the base before Optimus stood up and Arcee and Bulkhead walked over to the kids. 

“C’mon Jack. I’m sure your mom would appreciate it if you came home early for once.”

“Pack up your things guys, you should rest at home”   
The kids packed up what they had and went into Arcee and Bulkhead’s vehicle mode to go home. Once Ratchet sent the two escorts out, the groundbridge closed and opened to Bumblebee’s last coordinates. 

“Smokescreen, you’re with me. Ratchet, send Arcee and Bulkhead to us when they come back.” Optimus ordered.

“Of course,” Ratchet said. As Optimus and Smokescreen, Ratchet called out “Optimus?” 

“Yes, old friend” 

“Try and find the kid. He couldn’t have disappeared like that...not unless he…”

“I, too, am worried. However, Bumblebee is strong. I believe in his strength.”

Ratchet just nodded and waved at Optimus to go. Everyone was worried about the poor scout and especially at a time like this will get everyone’s engines running with adrenaline. 

Smokescreen and Optimus exit into the groundbridge to find out what happened to their friend.  
______________________________________________________________________

Nemesis - 2 hours after Bumblebee’s capture

“I told you to do one thing!” Megatron bellowed at Starscream “And you nearly offlined the one I need!” 

“M-Master. I did what you asked,” Starscream nervously laughed “The scout is still alive...just not...functioning.”

 

“You idiot. I need to access his memories to tell me where the Autobot base is! I need him to function for that, and I need to put an end to Optimus and his team before they find a way to get all the Omega Keys back.”

“Excuse me?”

Megatron and Starscream turn to Knockout who was busy working on repairing Bumblebee’s frame. 

“While you two fighting is a wonderful background noise,” Knockout said in his all-knowing sarcasm “I need to focus to put Bumblebee’s pieces back together. Pieces you broke, Starscream”

“It’s Commander, Knockout. Get that straight” Starscream hissed.

“Come now, Starscream. The doctor is right. Why don’t we take this outside?” Megatron said in the overly sweet tone that doesn’t sound right in his voice. 

Starscream immediately stands down and shivers. He walks out of the medbay with Megatron following him. 

Knockout shook his head, knowing a beating for Starscream was coming. The poor ‘con steps one foot back into the high command and he is punished again. He brought it upon himself though. 

Knockout gets back to work on Bumblebee and the damages. All he managed to do was patch up the open, bleeding wounds and buffed out half of the scratches and dents that littered Bee’s frame. Still of lot of work to do, but Knockout is making some progress. 

“Alright little Bee. Let’s see what else I can do”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Prime try and figure our where Bumblebee might be while Bumblebee wakes up to find himself on the Nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee has a slight PTSD moment, but it isn't much. Other than that enjoy the chapter.

Optimus and Smokescreen arrived at the coordinates; they came to a mountain range in Sikhote-Alin, Russia. They walked until they found a large cave, but what caused them to stop was the energon that was on the ground in front of it. Smokescreen runs over to the front of the cave and looks inside.

 

“Optimus, you might want to look at this…”

 

Optimus would have been hesitant, but after seeing four million years war, he was used to casualties. Especially when it comes to the people he holds close. However, something about the possible fate of Bumblebee made his engine churn. When he walked over to Smokescreen in the front of the cave, he looked inside; there was only rubble. Huge amounts of energon trailed into the cave and lead to the rubble. Smokescreen continued into the cave and walked up the rubble to look for Bumblebee. Optimus went in with Smokescreen and moved the rubble with him.

 

‘Please be alive’ It was a mantra they had in their heads while they went on with their search.

 

Then they heard the opening and closing of a ground bridge. A voice shouted into the cave.

 

“Optimus, Smokescreen, you guys in here?” It was Arcee

 

“Yes. Bumblebee’s trail leads here” Optimus responds.

 

“Was all of that Bumblebee’s energon ?” Bulkhead asks, concerned

 

“We don’t know,” Smokescreen answered quietly, kicking a rock from the rubble “The trail leads to the inside of this rubble. We...we need to find him. He has to be here.”

 

Arcee and Bulkhead joined the search. Eventually, they searched every part of the rubble as much as they could. They were all confused; if Bumblebee was offlined or badly injured , then they should be able to find his chassis somewhere in the cave, according to the trail.

 

“What if,” Bulkhead began “MECH came back?”

 

“And took Bee?” Smokescreen finishes

 

“No way,” Arcee said “Nobody has seen Cylas since Damocles”

 

“But Bee couldn’t have just left! Have you seen how much energon there is on the ground?”

 

“Of course I did! I’m not blind” Arcee said furiously.

 

“I’m not saying your are. I just,” Smokescreen sighed “Bee’s gotta be _somewhere_ ”

 

Optimus was thinking where their scout might be while Smokescreen and Arcee were talking. What if the energon wasn’t Bumblebee’s? But he would have came back to the base if he wasn’t horribly injured. If Bumblebee isn’t here, then where would he be?

 

“Optimus?” Bulkhead said.

 

“Yes Bulkhead?” Optimus answered. Arcee and Smokescreen stayed silent and Bulkhead continued with his question.

 

“What if the energon isn’t leading inside but _outside_?”

 

“So you’re saying he was taken? But Acree mentioned that MECH been inactive for a while” Smokescreen said

 

“MECH are not our only opponents,” Optimus said “The Decepticons are still out there and more active than ever” 

 

“But...what would they want with Bumblebee?” Arcee asked

 

“I don’t know what Megatron or any of the Decepticons would want with our scout, especially with the Omega Keys in their hands, but it is the closest possibility we have”

 

“Then we should track them down! Something horrible happened here, who knows what they might be doing to him now” Acree worriedly

 

Optimus was grim; this moment is much more complicated than he thought. He feels that he should blame himself, but being pitiful won’t do anything for Bumblebee.

 

“Come. We will see what we can do.” Optimus said before calling Ratchet for a groundbridge.

______________________________________________________________________

 

**8 hours since Bumblebee’s arrival on the Nemesis**

 

‘ _What...What happened?’_ Bee started to wake, but his optics wouldn’t online. Bumblebee started to freak out and tried to move his limbs only to find that he couldn’t.

 

 _‘Why can’t I move? Why can’t I see? Is this the Allspark?’_ Bumblebee thought frantically

 

“Oh so you’re awake? Hold on. Let me turn on your optics” A silky voice said

 

 _‘Knockout? Oh no’_ Bumblebee’s optics went online and Knockout’s face was right there. He was smirking darkly at the little autobot.

 

“Finally awake from your nap hmm? Well after the beating you took from Soundwave and Starscream, it was very much needed” Knockout said as he walked away to the monitors.

 

“ _Bzzt-_ ” Bumblebee tried to say something, but his voice box shorted out, it didn't feel right. It felt _broken_ , more than before. Bumblebee started to freak out; it was hard enough to speak with a damaged voice box, but a broken one was going to drive him insane.

 

Knockout hears Bumblebee coughs, clicks, and buzzes to try and get himself to speak. He walks over to the yellow autobot in the medical berth.

 

“Hey! Don’t do that,” Knockout sighs “I thought I fixed that already”

 

As Knockout reached for Bumblebee’s neck to adjust his voice box, but Bumblebee freaked. Bumblebee let out a short keen and cough violently as his chassis started to shake. Knockout backed away and put his hands in the air. Bumblebee hates it when people touch anywhere near his neck, especially when he doesn't know what their intentions are. It reminded him about his cruel punishment in Tyger Pax. 

 

“Woah there. I was just going to help you,” Knockout scoffed “The things I try to do for some mechs” He waits for to Bumblebee calm down.

 

Bumblebee does calm after few klicks and looks to Knockout standing on the side, looking at him with his arms crossed impatiently. Knockout has an annoyed expression on his face.

 

“Are you ready for me to fix your voice box yet, _bug_?” Knockout asked in a impertinent tone. Bumblebee had control of his body again so he nodded slowly.

 

‘Just vent and close your eyes. He isn’t Megatron. He won’t break you’ Bumblebee mentally told himself. He felt Knockout’s thin servos maneuver around his neck and was adjusting the voice box. Enough for others to understand him; aka the 'Bumble speak' as Miko dubbed his bleeps and blips. Eventually, Knockout had finished and patted Bumblebee’s face.

 

“There you go. Should be better.”

 

“ _Wh-_ ”  Bumblebee began before he coughed once more. He tried again “  _What am I doing here?_ _”_

 

“I’ll let you figure that one out when Megatron comes” Knockout smirks and turns away from Bumblebee as he contacts Megatron himself.

 

“Milord, our lovely visitor is ready for your presence” Knockout says out of Bumblebee’s hearing range.

 

**_“I am already on my way there. Starscream is at the main deck and he is...in need of your assistance, doctor”_ **

 

Knockout mentally sighed. When Starscream came back, he was hoping he wouldn’t have to deal with his beaten body so soon, but it seems that the routine fell back too quickly.

 

“Yes, Lord Megatron. The patient will remain in the medbay for you. I’ll go to Starscream.”

 

The comm link turned off and Knockout rubbed his optics. Tending to Starscream was out of his routine for so long, he wasn’t mentally ready to deal with the mess Megatron left behind. He sighs once more before getting ready to leave the medbay.

 

“ _Where are you going?_ ” Bumblebee asked.

 

“Out. You. Will behave while I'm gone” With that, Knockout left with his supplies to the main deck.

 

Bumblebee was left to his thoughts. As the feelings in Bumblebee’s limbs started to come back, he noticed his right arm, the one stabbed with a pinnacle, was still completely numb. He looked down and saw that his right arm was covered almost completely with welds. Bumblebee tried moving his arm, and he could. He just couldn’t feel it.

 

As Bumblebee was checking the state of his chassis as much as he could, Megatron walked in.

 

“Hello there, Scout” His dark, gravelly voice sent shivers down Bumblebee’s chassis. Megatron walks forward, slowly, to Bumblebee. He smirks at the young bot when he approached.

“I have a few questions, Bumblebee and I hope that you will answer them”

 

“ _I won’t give you_ **_any_ ** _information Megatron_ ” Bumblebee said sternly

 

“Oh don’t worry. I know you will, voice or no voice” Megatron laughs as he reaches for the cortical psychic patch. Bumblebee struggled as much as he could, which wasn’t much at all. He was too weak to do much and then-

 

Click

 

The cortical psychic patch attached to Bumblebee. He looks up to Megatron in slight fear. Megatron smirks and puts his unoccupied hand gently on Bumblebee’s face. Bumblebee glared and jerked his helm away from Megatron’s touch. Megatron chuckled at the action.

 

“Your spirited,” Megatron teased “I’ve always liked that about you, Sweet Bee, but I can admire you later, right now I need some of your knowledge”

 

Megatron sat on the berth next to Bumblebee and plugged the cortical psychic patch himself. Bumblebee felt a shock and then everything went pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Groon(s): 1 hour / hours  
> *Solar Cycle - 1 day
> 
> Megatron is an butt, Knockout's concern is disguised with anger, Starscream is ball of pity, and Bumblebee just wants to go home.  
> Bumblebee has a PTSD moment in here so just a heads up. Don't worry about the Megatron/Bumblebee pairing. That will happen eventually. I would make these chapters longer and better, but I have exams right now and I wanted to get this out. I am almost done with my exams anyway and so far, they are pretty easy, which is why I am writing this instead of studying right now. Enjoy!

Black. Black was the only thing Bumblebee could see, until he opened his optics. Everything was...dead. Gone. Demolished by the blinded fury of both Decepticons and Autobots alike. Bumblebee sat up from the ground and stood up to look around him. Yup. A dead world; it's exactly what Cybertron looked like when he left it. Bumblebee felt a presence behind him and turned around quickly, Megatron. Bumblebee quickly powered up his blaster and realized something. His body was completely fine; no scratches, dents, or welds on his chassis. He was a bit confused, but he brushed it off and aimed his blasters at Megatron's head, waiting for another action come out of the warlord.

 

"Don't worry, little Bee, I won't hurt you. I can't touch you here; remember when you entered my memories before?" Megatron announced.

 

Megatron was right. They couldn’t touch each other when Bee entered Megatron’s sick processor. Bumblebee lowered his blasters, but still kept his guard. Nobody could trust the power-hungry warlord in front of him.

 

“ _Why here Megatron?_ ” Bumblebee asked firmly “  _Why have us here? In Cybertron”_

 

“I wanted to remind you of what I can do if you do not cooperate” Megatron stated before he gestured to the back of Bumblebee.

 

Bumblebee turned around and saw his old friends being slaughtered on the battlefield.

 

Blurr

 

Sunstreaker

 

Mirage

 

Skyfire

 

_Jazz_

 

So many deaths flashed right in front of his eyes. It was too much, Bumblebee shut his optics and curled into a ball. He witnessed his friends dead bodies fall to the ground once, he couldn’t witness it again.

 

“ _ Stop...please” _ Bumblebee quietly pleaded.

 

All the screams and gunfire soon stopped. Bumblebee hesitantly looked up and everything was black again. He didn’t realized he was crying until he felt the optic fluids run down his faceplates. He wiped his face roughly and turned back to Megatron.

 

“ _Why?!_ ” Bumblebee shouted fiercely “  _Why would you show me that?! If you could look into my memories that easily, why would you-"  
_

 

_"_ _Why?”_   

 

Bumblebee tears fell faster, the repressed memories resurfacing was too much to handle. He wished he was as good as Optimus when it came to hiding his emotions.

 

“I mentioned before. I want you to remember what might happen to your...human _pets_ if you do not obey me”

 

Bumblebee snapped, “ _Don’t touch Raf! Or any of  my friends. They humans have_ **_nothing_ ** _to do with_ **_any_ ** _of this!_ ”

 

"Then you'll do as I say," Megatron said. Bumblebee was about respond until Megatron said something else "And to _ensure_ that you know the consequences if I am unsatisfied"

 

Bumblebee turned around once again and saw...him. Megatron was there and at this time Bumblebee knew where they were, Tyger Pax. His optics widen and he closed them once more. Why was Megatron being so cruel? Not that he never was, Bumblebee was just wondering why Megatron wanted to torment him like this. What did he do that made the warlord want to torture him? Hadn't Megatron done enough to him already? Bumblebee could hear himself begging Megatron to stop, much like he did earlier. He then heard screaming, his screaming, which stopped soon after it started. Bumblebee didn't even have to look, he could still see it with his optics closed. He tried vent, but it was getting harder and harder to. Short and crackled beeps meant to be sobs were making it's way out of the poor scout. After what felt like forever, he calmed down. 

 

"Are you done yet?" A deep voice asked

 

Bee turned and saw Megatron right behind him. He wiped his optics and got up slowly. 

 

'I will not be a weakling. I can't. At least not more than I've already showed him' Bumblebee thought. He tried to look up at Megatron, but it was hard. Not after what just happened. He saw Megatron bend down and that caused him to finally look into his optics. 

 

"So Little Scout, where is the location of your base?" 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knockout entered the medbay with a semi-treated Starscream walking behind him. He looks to the monitors that hooked up to Bumblebee’s brainwave activity and it was going haywire. Knockout wondered why until he saw Megatron’s chassis in the medical berth next to Bumblebee with the cortical psychic patch attatched to the both of them. He just signed and lead Starscream to a medical berth on the far left of the room, away from the mess that was currently happening.

 

“I see,” Starscream grunts in pain “Megatron has already begun his torture on the little Autobot. Hmph. I hope he _suffers_ ”

 

“Oh Starscream, you can’t blame Bumblebee for _your_ idiocy” Knockout responded. Knockout pushes Starscream down on the berth and keeps on servo on his chest to keep him from getting up.

 

“You’re the one who decided to collapse a cave on him and then have _me_ perform surgery for _groons,_ but that’s not all! Oh no. _Then_ you have Megatron beat the slag out of you because of it! You’ve only arrived for an orbital cycle and of course this slag happens” Starscream was offended by the comment about his intelligence, but was shocked at the emotions Knockout unfolded in front of him.

 

Starscream takes a closer look at Knockout’s state; he had dark spots under his optics and his paint was lacking his usual shine. That’s when Starscream remembered, Breakdown’s unfortunate demise. As much as he wanted to make a snarky comment, he knew that Knockout is going through a rough time from what he has heard around the Nemesis. He just sighed and let Knockout treat him further.

 

A groon passed by and they heard a shift behind them. Knockout and Starscream looked behind them to see Megatron was awake, pulling the cortical psychic patch out from his helm and Bumblebee’s. Bumblebee looked to be dazed and his expression blank, like he couldn’t tell where he is.  Knockout sealed a wound on Starscream's wing before turning to Megatron. 

 

"So my lord, what news do you have for us?" Knockout asked

 

"Be prepared. I finally know where the Autobot base is. We will arrive in one Solar Cycle" Megatron responded before he left the medbay.

 

Knockout and Starscream were surprised at the news and looked to Bumblebee and see regret in his optics.   


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I was a bit rushed for this chapter and I meant to write this last week Saturday but I got so caught up on a bunch of stuff. Anyway thank you guys for the kudos! I will have Team Prime definitely appear next chapter since I didn't have them in the last one. Hopefully you enjoy this mess that I created. 
> 
> I hope I can have time to write longer chapters in the future haha.

Megatron headed to the main deck. Never had he felt more superior than this moment; he had made Bumblebee submit and gained an advantage over the Autobots. Not only will he destroy the last of the Autobot faction, he’ll have Bumblebee all to himself. The death of the Autobots will break the scout’s spirits, making him vulnerable to Megatron’s future advances.

 

Megatron gave a command as soon as he entered his destination.

 

“Soundwave,” Soundwave looked over from the monitor, where he was trying to locate the Autobots “The coordinates I sent you will lead us to the Autobot base. Get the Nemesis moving”

 

Soundwave nodded and set course for their new destination. Megatron smirked, knowing that the Autobots stand no chance against his might. Not this time…

_____________________________________________________________

 

Bumblebee couldn’t believe what just happened. He had given information so easily to that… that _monster._  He had betrayed his friends and now all because of him, they will perish. Bumblebee began to struggle in his bonds as much as he could when he was finally aware of his surroundings again. He heard a low chuckle come from his right. He looks over to see Knockout giving him an amused stare, probably at his poor attempt to break from his bonds. Starscream was the one who laughed and, he too, looked amused.

 

“You know what this means, Scout?” Starscream asked. Bumblebee glared on return “The Decepticons win”

 

“ _No. The Autobots always find their way out of these situations. You will lose at one point or another_ ” Bumblebee said as determined as he could.

 

Now it was Knockout’s turn to laugh.

 

“Really? They don’t even know we are coming for them and even when they do, it’ll be _too late_ ”

 

“ _No!”_ Bumblebee couldn’t help but shout. Starscream and Knockout laughed once more before focusing their attention on each other. He never felt so helpless. His team, his _friends_ will die and all because he was too weak.

 

‘C’mon Bee’ Bumblebee thought to himself. He is a scout, one of the best around! He had to think of something. Bumblebee was looking for anything around the room that could help him.

 

Bumblebee tried to activate his blasters...nope. It’s been deactivated, most definitely by Knockout. He looked over to the monitors on his right. Bumblebee checked and saw Knockout’s back was still turned while Starscream was preoccupied talking to the medic. Bumblebee looked back to the monitors and saw there was a datapad along with a stylus that was slightly hanging off the surface. It was within reach for his doorwings to make contact.

 

Bumblebee’s doorwings had taken some damage from the cave, but they were in better shape than the rest of his body. He stretched his doorwings as much as he could. He felt his wing touch the stylus and scooted it a bit closer to him. He looked back to the duo in the room again, still distracted. He went back to his task and stretched the pseudo-wing once more. The tip reached the stylus and he flicked it upwards. This cause the object to go up and then landed on to the berth Bee was on. It made a noise loud enough for Knockout to look back.

 

Luckily, Bumblebee was surprisingly quick to grab the stylus near his servo and cover it, out of Knockout’s sight. Bumblebee just gave Knockout an innocent look as he was given a suspicious stare in return. The medic slowly turned back to Starscream and resumed his work on the seeker’s damaged chassis.

 

Not wanting to waste any time, Bumblebee used the stylus to pick at an opening in the cuffs. The stasis cuffs on the berth had manual locks just in case the button to the locks didn’t work. The only problem is that the side he is using for the stylus is the right. He can’t feel that arm, it was completely numb. Still, he tried his best, he had too. For his friends.

 

Although he couldn’t feel, he still remembers how to pick locks on stasis cuffs. Bumblebee put his skill to use and after a few klicks, he unlocked the cuff. That was still the right side. He still had the other ones to go. Bumblebee subtly switched the stylus to his left and picked the lock the same way. He looked to his right, the two were still distracted.

 

Another cuff. Bumblebee was so close! As soon as he tried to move to unlock his pedes, the doors swish open.

 

Dreadwing walks in to see the Autobot in front of him. Bumblebee started to panic, why did Dreadwing have to come _now_ of all times?

 

Dreadwing growled, “You were the one that assisted in murdering my brother”

 

Bumblebee’s voice box gave a high-pitched whined. His voice box goes a little haywire when he feels intense emotions.

 

Dreadwing quickly made his way over to the berth and shoved Bumblebee down. Knockout and Starscream were already watching the scene intensely, wondering what Dreadwing will do.

 

“How dare you try to escape,” Dreadwing growled again “You are lucky that Megatron wants you alive. To be his pet no less. I would have killed you right now otherwise.”

 

Bumblebee’s optics widened. Pet? Wasn’t Megatron’s intent to force information out of him?

 

Dreadwing stared at Bumblebee hatefully before he forced Bumblebee’s arms to go back to where they were and turned to cuffs back on. Dreadwing made his way over to the duo to his right.

 

“And as for you Starscream, I will need to speak with you after we destroy the Autobots” Then, the bigger seeker turned and left. Everyone in the medibay was either shocked, angry, or confused. The latter being Starscream from Dreadwing’s last message.

 

Bumblebee’s voice box whirled angrily and optic fluids gathered in frustration.

 

“It’s time for you to understand, Bumblebee. Decepticons are winning and there is nothing you can do to stop us.” Knockout stated

 

“Not you or you pathetic team” Starscream agreed smugly.

 

Bumblebee growled.

 

The stylus was sitting on the floor innocently where it had fallen, no longer of any use now.

_____________________________________________________________

 

Hours passed and finally the Nemesis reached the rocky lands outside of Jasper. Right over the Autobot base.

 

“Finally,” Megatron began. “Decepticons. Are you ready for their destruction?”

 

All the troops present shouted in glee.

 

“Then let’s _begin_ ” Megatron smirked.

 

The Nemesis’ Ion cannon started to charge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what the Autobots are up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is coming out late. I had a bunch of family things to take care of, but most of it is taken care of. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Constructive Criticism would be nice :)
> 
> I apologize for such short chapters. Honestly, I try to make them longer but something always comes up and bothers me. I will try and post another chapter as soon as I can to make up for how short this is.

Optimus and the rest came back to the base, but none of them were happy. They didn’t come back with Bumblebee. They all felt like they failed, especially Optimus. Bumblebee was like kin to him. For Bumblebee to just disappear like he did was troubling for all. 

 

“What did you find?” Ratchet asked

 

“Not Bumblebee” Smokescreen mumbled sadly

 

“We traced Bumblebee back to his last known location,” Arcee began “and...all we found was a trail of energon leading to some kind of scuffle” 

 

“But you couldn’t find Bumblebee himself?” Ratchet questioned 

 

“No,” Optimus responded “but we are lead to believe that the Decepticons might have taken him. They would be one of our only explanations as to why Bumblebee has vanished”

 

“First, Starscream breaks into our base and steals all our Omega keys and now they take Bee” Bulkhead growled “They better be ready for a good wrecking!” 

 

He pounded his fists together in anger. Arcee put her servo on Bulkhead’s and lowered them.

 

“I know losing one our members is hard at a time like this, but we need to calm ourselves if we want to find Bee”

 

“Arcee is right,” Optimus agreed “Our scout is in need of our assistance”

 

“Sure we can calm ourselves and all, but how are we going to find Bumblebee?” Smokescreen questioned “He literally disappeared off the map. Where do we start looking?”

 

“Somewhere…” Ratchet said. He continued to look around the map again, in case he missed something. In case he missed a signal, a trace, anything. They can’t afford losing a team member right now and Bumblebee has to be alive somewhere. He has to be. 

 

Everyone was thinking of what they can do in order to find Bumblebee while Smokescreen quietly walked off further into the base. There were rooms for each member of the team. Smokescreen walked all the way to the back where his quarters are located. 

 

Smokescreen entered and looked around his room. It was a simple room; a large metal berth made for a large robot like himself and a desk with a few datapads on it. He walked over to his bed and sat on it. He didn’t know how to react. He was mad and upset that someone would take Bumblebee so suddenly. Everyone was so ready to go home, but of course the Decepticons have to get in the way like usual. 

 

If he was going to be honest, he had feelings for Bumblebee during his short stay. However, he later found out he was like a close sibling. He didn’t want something romantic with Bumblebee, just a close relationship where they could depend on each other. He didn’t have any of those feelings with anyone back on Cybertron when he was guarding Alpha Trion. 

 

Here, on earth, he felt like he belonged. 

 

Smokescreen stood up from his berth and walked over to his desk. He looked for a specific datapad that he found precious to him since the near beginning of his stay on Earth. 

 

“There it is” Smokescreen said softly. It was a datapad filled with a couple pictures. One was with Arcee(by surprise), another one was of the kids, and the last one was with Bumblebee. Smokescreen had taken a picture with Bumblebee but the scout was not in the mood, which was why his face was deadpan in the picture. Smokescreen chuckled, knowing Bumblebee was just tired at the time. 

 

“It should have been me,” Smokescreen whispered “Why couldn’t it be me?!” Smokescreen slammed the datapad back on the desk and hit his fist against it. Why couldn’t the war just end?

 

Smokescreen sank to the floor and sat there until he heard a knock on his door. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it. It was Bulkhead. 

 

“Hey Kid. You okay?” 

 

“Um,” Smokescreen cleared his vocalizer “Yeah. I-I am”

 

“Y’know if you feel like you need someone to talk to, we’re here. We’re a team.” 

 

“Yeah. I know...it’s just…do you want to come inside?” Smokescreen asked. 

 

“Sure” Bulkhead walked in and plopped down onto the berth making it creak slightly under his weight. 

 

“So um. Is there a plan to find Bee?” Smokescreen asked. 

 

“Not yet, but I came in here to check on you. You’ve been in here for an hour” Bulkhead answered. An hour? Seemed longer. 

 

“Oh. Well. I’m doing fine. Just a little stressed about our current situation and everything...” 

 

Bulkhead sighed and patted the area next to him, signaling that Smokescreen should join him on the berth. Smokescreen did and sat right next to the wrecker. 

 

“Look Smokey,” Smokey? That’s a first “I’m really upset about our situation right now too, but life will always find a way to make your life miserable-” 

 

“Yeah, Bulkhead, I don’t see how this is helping” Smokescreen said.

 

“Just  _ listen _ ,” Bulkhead said sternly “Life isn’t fair. It never will be, but there will always be a solution to every problem. We will find a way to get Bee back no matter what. You don’t need to hide yourself in here and brood by yourself. Trust me, I’ve done that enough times to know. You have us to help and guide you.”

 

The sports car didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to respond. Bulkhead’s words unexpectedly hit him right in the spark. He had doubted that the team really cared about him since he was practically a stranger, but here he is. Proven wrong in the best way possible. 

 

Bulkhead made a surprised grunt when he felt Smokescreen’s arms wrap around him tightly. 

 

“Thank you” Smokescreen had coolant pool under his optics, but he willed himself not to cry. 

 

“No problem kid” Bulkhead responded. He patted the young ‘bot on the helm and that was Smokescreen’s cue to let go. 

 

They both sat silently for a few klicks before Bulkhead decided to get off the berth and walk towards the door. 

 

“I’m gonna go outside to see what the others came up with. You should come too. We need everyone right now” 

 

Smokescreen nodded and headed off with Bulkhead, feeling much better.

_____________________________________________________________

 

Smokescreen and Bulkhead made their way to the main room and saw the others gathered around the monitors. 

 

“Guys, Smokescreen is back. Whatcha got?” Bulkhead announced. 

 

“Nothing. We haven’t come up with anything yet” Arcee was frustrated that it seemed nothing was turning in their favor so far. 

 

“When was the last known Decepticon activity? Maybe we can trace something from there.” Smokescreen said. 

 

“...That wouldn’t be such a bad idea” Ratchet said before he began to check. Ratchet was making quick work at finding all the recent Decepticon coordinates. He was halfway done until there was warning that popped up on the monitors. 

 

Ratchet checked on what the warning was about. 

 

“By the Allspark” 

 

It was the Nemesis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while but I've finally been able to write enough for one chapter and here we gooo. During my time of making this chapter, I realized that I was not following the timeline from the show itself and I'm horrible with characterization :/
> 
> But this is fanfiction so I hope you guys are still enjoying this :).

The base was shaking and debris was falling from the ceiling. Megatron’s ship was doing great amount of damage; the base was going to collapse if this continued and the autobots knew it. 

 

“The base is falling apart! Optimus, what do we do?” Arcee cried. She dove out of the way from a huge metal pipe that fell. Everyone was trying to stay standing and avoid from being crushed by huge bits falling above them. 

 

“We must escape! We are in no condition to fight,” Optimus shouted “Ratchet, ready the ground bridge!” 

 

“Optimus-” 

 

“Now” 

Ratchet didn’t hesitate after that. He trusted that Optimus knew what he was doing. He opened a random coordinate and looked to Optimus for further instructions. 

 

“Each of us will exit the ground bridge in different coordinates,” Optimus commanded “We will find each other. For now, we need to separate and then regroup”

 

“Optimus! I know now is not the time,” Smokescreen said, holding onto Bulkhead “but is splitting up a good idea right now?”

 

“I gotta agree with the kid, Prime. We can’t do this-” Bulkhead agreed. 

 

“If we stay together, Megatron can strike down all of us all at once, causing the extinction of the Autobots,” Optimus reasoned “We will find each other again. Rendezvous back to Jasper, Nevada and we will plan there. Arcee, you go first” 

 

Arcee clenched her fists in frustrations before transforming and exiting the groundbridge at top speed. Ratchet then changed the coordinates for the next bot. Smokescreen exit next, then Bulkhead, and it was down to Optimus and Ratchet. 

 

Ratchet set another coordinate and was waiting for Optimus to exit, but he saw that the Prime didn’t move. 

 

“Optimus, you should hurry and leave. The base is going to collapse in only a few klicks!” 

 

“No, my old friend, you leave first. There is something I should take care of first.” Optimus insisted. He wanted to see all of his subordinates leave before he worried about himself, especially Ratchet. 

 

Ratchet didn’t want to leave Optimus, not after all that they’ve been through. However, Optimus always knows what he is doing. Ratchet could trust his judgement, no matter how stupid he felt the suggestion was. 

 

Ratchet sighed and went up to Optimus, “You better come back, Optimus Prime. We need you.” 

 

“I can’t make any promises old friend, but know that I will try my best” Optimus said while gripping Ratchet’s servo in his. They held this position for a couple klicks before Ratchet broke eye contact and transformed. He drove through the groundbridge and then the bridge closed. 

 

The building collapsed as Optimus was about to type something into the monitors. 

____________________________________________________________

 

The Decepticons around Megatron cheered and boasted about the death of the Autobots. 

 

“Do not cheer yet my loyal Decepticons! We must see to the destruction of our enemies.” 

 

“Yes Lord Megatron” The soldiers responded. 

 

Megatron gave a dark chuckle, “Soundwave, accompany me to the Medbay”

 

They walked down to the Medbay to find Knockout finished patching up Starscream. Bumblebee was still strapped to the medibed, looking at Megatron intently. 

 

“Well little bug, I have great news. Your base...is destroyed” Megatron said. Bumblebee’s optics widened. 

 

“No. You’re wrong! They would never let you just destroy the base!” Bumblebee shouted. Megatron is a manipulative liar. He always lies to get his way. It has to be…

 

“Would you like to see Little Scout?” 

 

Before Bumblebee could say anything, his restraints turned off as a pair of stasis cuffs were immediately slapped onto his wrists. Megatron grabbed Bumblebee by the waist and carried him over his shoulder. He told the two con’s left in the room they could come if they wished before he left the room.

 

Knockout and Starscream were watching this all unfold and when Megatron left, they looked to each other. 

 

“Are you able to walk?” Knockout asked, holding out a servo. 

 

Starscream was shocked at Knockout concern, but he slapped the offered hand and shakily stood on his pedes. 

 

“Of course I can, you dolt!” Starscream shouted defensively “I can walk on my own just fine” Starscream walked with an obvious limp and made his way out of the medbay. 

 

“Of course you need to preserve your pride” Knockout whispered angrily before he sighed sadly. When did everything change so drastically? When did this become his life? Unappreciated and utterly alone. 

 

Knockout walked out the same way everyone went, to the docks. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Bumblebee was embarrassed to be carried around the Nemesis on Megatron shoulder. Vehicon and Eradicon soldiers looked as they were making their way to the same destination. Bumblebee’s dignity was taking a major blow as he offlined his optics to save himself as much humiliation as possible. 

 

They finally made their way outside and Megatron walked passes all the soldiers that were standing, waiting for their leader’s command. 

 

Megatron stopped close to the edge and dropped Bumblebee on the floor below him. Bumblebee was at a good angle to look below him. However, he wished he didn’t; his base, his home was destroyed. Blown up and in flames. 

 

“ _No_ ,” Bumblebee whirred in horror. He tried to yell at Megatron to curse him for what he did to his home, but he couldn’t. He was in too much shock, too much grief. His friends couldn’t have been dead. Right?

 

“Would you like to take a peek inside, Little Bug?” Megatron asked. He grabbed Bee and looked to Soundwave to open a ground bridge. There was no other way to drag Bumblebee to the ruins of his old base. Soundwave conjured a groundbridge and set it in front of Megatron, then the warlord stepped through. 

 

Seeing the ruins from a distance was horrible, but witnessing it up close was  _ godawful _ . 

 

“Do you like it Little Bug? We should look around and find your beloved teammates. Just to say a final goodbye,” Megatron said as he started to walk through the disaster “Aren’t I generous?”

 

Bumblebee still couldn’t say anything. Not that he could speak properly, but he didn’t know how to react. Bumblebee felt angry, miserable, and...numb. 

 

As Megatron moved around to look through the rubble for the corpses of his friends, Bumblebee saw movement in the rubble on his left. He looked over and saw that not many of the eradicons were near the area of where Bumblebee saw the movement. 

 

Bumblebee couldn’t think of anything much of it because he heard a incoming jet coming in their direction. 

 

Starscream.

 

“My lord you did it,” Starscream turned back to his robot mode “You have defeated the Autobots and-” 

 

“Stop your  _ groveling _ , Starscream” Megatron side eyed Starscream and kept walking without a second look. 

 

Starscream stood shocked before he growled in frustration and limped the other way. 

 

“I’m sure you’ve had enough, my Scout. Come now, we shall leave so we may...discuss further plans” Megatron smirked and commed Soundwave for a groundbridge. 

 

‘My Scout?’ Bumblebee thought before Megatron moved to the groundbridge. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sure I mentioned this before but I totally messed up with this story haha. So I wanted to follow the story line from the show while putting my own little touches, but I realized that I didn't follow much of the canon story line in the first place. Anyway, the point of this message is that this will pretty much be an AU of sorts. Hopefully you guys and enjoy and thank you for reading! XD

‘They’re dead,” Bumblebee thought. 

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

He  _ refused  _ to believe his team had been victims to Megatron’s attack. They had to be alive...right?

 

They survived worse, they survived the blast. At least, that’s what Bumblebee keeps telling himself. Bumblebee didn’t notice Megatron making his way to his berthroom. 

 

Bumblebee finally broke away from his thoughts when he felt himself being dumped onto a berth. A slight jolt of pain made its way through his systems as he groaned. When the pain subsided, he looked around to see that he was in room fit for...

 

Megatron. 

 

Bumblebee wondered what Megatron would want to do with him here. He got his answer when Megatron spoke as he loomed over his injured frame from the edge of the berth. 

 

“How does it feel Little Scout? To lose all your friends in one moment. I’m sure it doesn’t feel very pleasant,” Megatron said as he gave a wicked laugh. 

 

“ _ Stop talking,” _ Said Bumblebee whispered. He turned his head to the side to keep himself from looking at Megatron. He couldn’t stand to look at this  _ murderer  _ who had stolen the only thing that made him happy in his life. 

 

“What was that Little One?” Megatron questioned smugly. 

 

“ _ I said stop  _ **_talking_ ** _! _ ” Bumblebee shouted angrily as he whipped his helm back to face Megatron. His optics were glowing brightly in his rage. 

 

“ _Why would you do this?! Why me? If my team, my_ _ **friends** _ _really are gone then just kill me!_ ” 

 

Megatron was honestly shocked at the pure fury coming out from such a little bot. However, Megatron didn’t let his surprise show on his faceplates. Instead he just frowned at Bumblebee and sat down on the large berth, next to Bumblebee. 

 

“Because my Little Scout,” Megatron said gently “You’re life is of value to me” 

 

Bumblebee’s optics widened when he felt Megatron’s servo gently stroked the side of his faceplates. Then he saw Megatron lean in to try and kiss him. Bumblebee didn’t think as he reacted, Bumblebee held out his servos to block Megatron from getting closer to him. Megatron just huffed and pushed Bumblebee’s servos over his helm and leaned in once more. 

 

Bumblebee turned his head and offlined his optics. He didn’t want this. He knew Megatron was a horrible mech, but to force himself on another Cybertronian? Bumblebee couldn’t believe it. This can’t be happening. 

 

When Bumblebee heard Megatron growl in frustration and let go of his servos, he opened his optics. Megatron was getting off the berth and stomped over to another room that was attached, which was probably a washroom. 

 

Bumblebee couldn’t believe what had just transpired a mere moment ago. The only redeemable quality about Megatron is that he isn’t a rapist. From inside the other room, it sounded like an energon bath was running. 

 

Bumblebee thought that this is a perfect time to try and escape, but then he remembered a few problems. 

 

He was still injured and cuffed, it would be a miracle to escape the ship in his condition, let alone leaving the room. Even if Bumblebee was completely mobile, where would he go? His home was destroyed and didn’t know whether or not his friends were still  _ alive _ .

 

The autobot scout sighed, there wasn’t much he could do. Maybe he could play along with Megatron…

 

_ No _ . 

It would be horrible to do that. Not with Megatron of all cybertronians. No, Bumblebee would have to make a plan to help himself. 

 

But what would he do? For now, Bumblebee will have to wait and see. Hopefully, he can survive long enough without going insane. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Smokescreen was dragging an unconscious Optimus Prime in his arms. He heaved and pulled until he found a rock wall that Optimus Prime could lie against. 

 

“You’re hurt,” Smokescreen acknowledged “But you probably look way worse than you feel” 

 

Optimus’ optics flickered. His optics were dim, but at least it meant he was still alive. He made soft pained noises and sounds which made Smokescreen cringe. 

“No, don’t move or talk,” He gently pushed Optimus back against the wall as he was trying to get up from his position “Just power down. Get your strength back, I got you covered”

_____________________________________________________________

 

Bumblebee just waited for Megatron to come out of the washroom so he could question what he was trying to do earlier. No, scratch that, Bumblebee knew what he was trying to do, but  _ why  _ was he trying to do it. When did Megatron start to show interest in him anyway? Besides the sudden interest a few moments ago, Megatron had made no romantic feelings known, at least to Bee’s knowledge. 

 

He heard Megatron get out of the bath and make his way to the door that connects with the berthroom. Bumblebee’s spark hummed intensely in suspense. What was he going to do? Bumblebee knows that Megatron won’t force himself on his chassis. That doesn’t mean Megatron wouldn’t hurt Bumblebee in another way. 

 

Megatron came out of the washracks clean and free of any dirt. He slowly walked over to Bumblebee and stood at the edge of the berth. 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to escape, My Scout,” Megatron said curiously. 

 

“ _ I’m not stupid, _ ” Replied Bumblebee “ _ I’m too injured to try” _

 

“I’m sure you’re,” He paused “shocked by my earlier actions”

 

“ _ Shocked is an understatement, Megatron, _ ”  Bee said firmly

 

“Hmph. You speak boldly, even in the position you’re in right now. You amaze me as always, My Scout” The warlord said almost fondly.

 

Before Bumblebee could say anything back, Megatron continued to speak. 

 

“Even in Tyger Pax, you were courageous, almost fearless it seemed. I wanted soldiers that had your personality. You were  _ made  _ to be a Decepticon. I wanted to recruit you, but your  _ Autobot loyalty _ was in the way, which caused me to deactivate your voice box” Bumblebee glared at the silver mech “There is a point to my rant, Bumblebee. After that day, whenever I had the chance to see you in the battlefield, I would watch. I found you admirable.”

 

“Get to the  **point** , Megatron”

 

“My Scout, I fell in love with you the day we met in Tyger Pax”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so no cliffhanger, but Megatron finally admitted his love for Bee ohoho. Plus, Smokey saved Optimus. Sorry they had such a short scene, I'm saving them for next chapter. I know this chapter itself is not very long either. 
> 
> Have a great day/night!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter. Woop woop! 
> 
> I'm probably just going to update once every month. Enjoy this chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while and I had a bunch of blocks here and there. This chapter has come to be somewhat satisfactory to me, but it definitely is going the way I want this to go. Enjoy and as always, thanks for waiting!

“My Scout, I fell in love with you the day we met in Tyger Pax.”

 

Bumblebee couldn’t believe what he just heard. Megatron, _the_ warlord, _the_ leader of the _Decepticons_ , is in love with him? No. He has to be hearing wrong.

 

“ _What?_ ” Bumblebee gave a low whir from his damaged voice box “ _You must be joking_ ” 

 

Megatron took offense to Bumblebee’s disbelief. “I assure you I do not jest,” Megatron growled.

 

“ _That just makes everything worse_ ,” Bumblebee was no longer confused, he was angry “ _You say that you’re in love with me, but why would you hurt the ones I care for, why would hurt_ **_me_ ** _?! Tell me that, Megatron!_ ” 

 

Megatron was furious, how dare the little Autobot reject his affections. Megatron took three long strides for him to get to Bumblebee and grip his faceplates roughly. Bumblebee was forced to look into the warlord’s fierce red eyes. Bumblebee glared back just as fierce.

 

“You will learn to devote your love to me! After all there is nothing else left for you”

 

Bumblebee forcefully pulled his faceplates out of Megatron’s hands and made a loud high pitched whine. It didn’t translate to anything in Neocybex, but it sounded pained and full of frustration. Bumblebee plating rattled as multiple emotions ran through him. He looked into Megatron’s optics with anguish.

 

“ _You’re the worst Cybertronian to exist in this universe, I don’t understand how any of your soldiers admire you, let alone follow you!_ ” Bumblebee whined and beeped “  _You harm others for your_ **_own_ ** _gain. That is why I will never love you_ ”

 

Megatron slapped Bumblebee so hard, he fell off the berth. It was enough to make a painful dent on the side of Bumblebee’s helm. Optic fluid ran down Bumblebee’s faceplates, he wasn’t shocked from the action but he was caught by surprise.

 

“Don’t test me, Little Scout. You will come to understand one day, all you have to look forward to now is staying by my side,” Megatron said before walking out and locking the door, leaving Bumblebee on the floor of the Warlord’s chambers.

_____________________________________________________________

 

Smokescreen paid close attention to Optimus’ health, but he didn’t have enough medical knowledge to truly help the Prime. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Optimus cough. Smokescreen quickly kneeled by his leader to give as much assistance as he could.

 

“Optimus,” Smokescreen said softly “You gotta let me know how to help you”

 

“The Forge,” Optimus said with a raspy breath “of Solus Prime”

 

“That’s right! You can fix yourself with the Forge-”

 

“No...you need to use it...to fix the Omega Lock,” Optimus weakly interrupted.

 

“Can’t we fix both of you _and_ the lock?” Smokescreen asked. Optimus shook his helm.

 

“The Forge’s power is limited...it’s already begun to ebb” The Prime’s optics faded in and out, which caused Smokescreen to become even more concerned about Optimus’ condition.

 

“Optimus...I need you, the team needs you. There’s gotta be someway to get you into shape,” The Rookie didn’t want to have Prime die in his hand. He wouldn’t forgive himself and he’s sure Team Prime wouldn’t either. “Alright. I’ll retrieve the relic, you...stay here”

 

Smokescreen got up and turned on the phase shifter. He took one last look at the his leader’s frail form before leaving. Once he exited his hiding spot, he looked back to see the destroyed base. He swore under his vents that Megatron and all the Decepticons will pay for hurting his friends.

  


Smokescreen ran over to the ruins undetected and his behind some debris. He looked over and saw Eradicons flying off with what looked like the relics, one of the being the Forge.   


“Scrap!” Smokescreen hissed “I needed that...I’m beginning to sound like Ratchet” He chuckled before he saw movement from the corner of his optics, Smokescreen saw one Eradicon giving one last check to make sure nothing important was left behind.

 

Smokescreen had an idea.

 

He went through some debris to sneak up behind the ‘Con, when he finally was in position, he turned off the Phase shifter. Smokescreen tapped the Eradicon’s shoulder, once the ‘Con turned around, Smokescreen gave a hard punch. The Eradicon fell to the floor, but was not unconscious. As soon as Smokescreen saw the other try to contact for help, he kicked him in the chest and pointed his blaster to his faceplates.

 

"How are you alive?! That blast would have killed you 'Bots!" The flyer shouted

 

“That doesn't matter! If you call for anyone, I’ll blast your helm to bits before you say anything,” Smokescreen growled “Take me to the Nemesis or you’ll regret it. Got it?”

 

To emphasize his point he shoved his blaster closer to the Eradicon and pressed his pede harder on his chest. The ‘Con wheezed and nodded quickly. Smokescreen lifted his pede and backed up, not putting away his blaster. The Eradicon slowly got up and rubbed his sore faceplates.

 

“Transform, now!” Smokescreen looked around to see if there are any other Decepticons coming back, none. Better for him.

 

The Eradicon transformed and lowered himself so Smokescreen could climb on. Smokescreen straddled the cockpit and held on to the jet as hard as he could because _this_ is going to be a bumpy ride.

 

“Primus, this is so uncomfortable,” He said quietly to himself. They took off and Smokescreen gave a little yelp in surprise. They were going a little fast for his tastes, but then again, he’s never flown before. He just had to bear this until he got to the Nemesis.

 

The Eradicon tried to throw off Smokescreen a few times, but the Rookie held on and reminded the Eradicon of his threat; he had a blaster and the Phase Shifter, there wasn’t much the ‘Con could do to harm him. Eventually, they got to the Nemesis

 

The Eradicon transformed back into robot mode before Smokescreen grabbed him and held him down.

 

“You tell anyone I’m on board, and you’ll have to answer to this,” Smokescreen hissed as he pointed the blaster to the Eradicon’s helm.

 

“O-Ok, I won’t,” The flyer said fearfully.

 

“Now take me to where they’re putting the relics”

 

Smokescreen got up to let the Eradicon stand and lead the way. He kept his blaster pointed to the flyer’s helm and he walked down the dimly lit hallways.

 

He heard footsteps and talking coming in their direction and held the Eradicon still as he whispered in his auditory receptors.

 

“You stay here. Just make sure they don’t know about me” Smokescreen then turned on the Phase Shifter to phase through the wall next to him. The Eradicon looked around and saw his comrades walking towards him, he badly wanted to tell them his situation, but he didn’t want risk offlining. Call him a coward, but cowards live.

 

“Hey! Bobby. We just finished putting the relics in the storage,” One of the Eradicons, Shawn said “You were a little slow down there, did you find the Autobot’s bodies?”

 

“Um. No. I was just down here to...stall,” Bobby made up “I’m just afraid of how Megatron will react when I tell him I can’t find them or anything useful”

 

“Aww Bobby,” Scott, another Eradicon said mockingly “Still a scaredy bot huh? Haha”

 

“Stop mocking him Scott, you’re such a jerk. _You’re_ not brave so stop talking like you're any better” And there goes Eugene. Defending Bobby when he doesn’t have to. Eugene is Bobby’s favorite out of all the Eradicons, he was more kind than anyone on this damn ship. No time to think of that now though, the Autobot is waiting.

Scott just scoffed and shook his head.

  
“Well, I’m gonna...sulk here for now,” Bobby announced “I’ll be up soon”

 

“Alright then, see ya Bobby”

 

“Bye Bobby”   


“Don’t sulk for too long”

 

They all left him alone and he sighed. Smokescreen came out from the wall and turned off the Phase Shifter.

 

“Thanks but um. You gave each other human names?”

 

“Yeah. So what? Let me just take you to the relics and you can go. I got Megatron’s rage to look forward to” Smokescreen was confused. He thought that Megatron’s soldiers were just cannon fodder, but he didn’t know that would have personalities.

 

‘Wow I sound like an aft’ Smokescreen thought. He shook his head and pointed the blaster at Bobby again, but his voice isn't as forceful as before.

 

“Come on. Let’s go”

 

Bobby turned and slouched as he lead the way. Once they made it inside Smokescreen saw all of the relics and other artifacts all together. He wished he could take it all, but all he needs at the moment is the Forge. Optimus’ life depended on it.

 

A thought came to Smokescreen.

 

Smokescreen turned around to face Bobby. “Hey. Where is Bumblebee?

 

“...You mean that Yellow Autobot? I don’t know. Last I heard, he was with Lord Megatron.”

 

So it was true. Bumblebee is on this ship! But that would mean he would have to make a choice. Bumblebee or Optimus?

 

He would have to either find his friend to save him from the fate of being in the Decepticon’s hands any longer, or retrieve the Forge and go back to Optimus to prolong his reign as the Autobot leader.

 

Smokescreen’s time was very limited and came to the sad conclusion he can’t save both.

 

He made his choice.

 

“Hey um. Sorry about this”

 

“About what?” Bobby said before Smokescreen gave a hard punch to his face plates. The Eradicon was immediately knocked out and Smokescreen moved him to the side. He felt a little guilty for his actions after his discovery of the ‘Con soldiers having personalities and not just drones used to fight.

 

A _little_ . However, now is not the time to dwell on those thoughts, he needed to get back to Optimus and _soon_.

 

"Just need to make this look like it's not totally your fault" He told the unconscious chassis. 

 

He took the Forge and ran back to the flying deck. The Nemesis was fairly close to the ground so when Smokescreen jumped off, it wasn’t far of a drop. He turned on the Phase Shifter before he went through the ground. He kept going through until he fell into an underground tunnel.

 

He located Optimus through the tunnels and put the Forge down next to them. He kneeled down and put his hand on Prime’s chest.

 

“Optimus, I came back with the Forge”

 

Optimus’ optics dimly lit up and he looked at Smokescreen. “You must find a way to get to the Omega Lock...and restore it. Restore Cybertron”

 

“I...I can’t,” Smokescreen said softly “Only a Prime can use the Forge. Even if I find everyone, none of us can use it. Only you”

 

“The fate of our kind is more important than mine... I feel a new Prime upon us”

 

“Optimus, come on. You can worry about that later. Isn’t there enough juice in this thing to at least get you into fighting shape?”

 

Optimus ignored the question and continued, “The new Prime I speak of...stands before me”

 

Smokescreen looked at Optimus and froze. Is he seriously offering the Matrix of Leadership? Smokescreen would be honored any other day, but with the situation they are in at the moment, he felt like he was on the spot. It made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“I-I don’t,” Smokescreen sighed “I know anyone would take up the opportunity to be a Prime, but I’m not ready for that kind of responsibility”

 

“Who the next chosen Prime is neither your choice or mine,” Optimus said “When I offline, the Matrix of Leadership will show itself to someone it feels is worthy”

 

“How can you feel that I have the potential to-”

 

“Who stands before me?”

 

Smokescreen was confused. The only ones present are him and Prime. “What do you mean? It’s me, Smokescreen”

 

“No...Who are you?” Optimus said as his optics dilated.

_____________________________________________________________

Optimus was somewhere in the dark. But where was he? And who is this bright figure before him?

  
“Alpha Trion?” Optimus asked “Is that you?”

 

“Yes, I stand before you my student,” Alpha Trion said in a mighty voice “From your presence here, It seems your time has come”

 

“...”

 

“Why do you hesitate?”

 

“I have never feared joining the Allspark,” Optimus slowly said “But I _do_ fear for the fate of the Matrix of Leadership”

 

“You know that it will present itself to someone who is worthy of wielding it. That Cybertronian will learn to be a Prime just as _you_ once did”

 

“...” Optimus considered Alpha Trion’s words.

 

“Take my hand, Optimus. Join us in the Allspark.” Prime looked at Alpha Trion’s outstretched hand and raised his. Should he?

_____________________________________________________________  
Optimus’ optics faded and Smokescreen freaked out.

 

“Optimus!”

 

Smokescreen had to close his optics from the bright light that came from Optimus’ chest. Once the light died down a bit, he looked and sure enough, it was the Matrix of Leadership, presenting itself to him.

 

He stared and thought, ‘No. This can’t be it. Not now.’

 

Smokescreen looked behind him and saw the Forge. He took it and dragged the handle to plop it into Optimus’ open servo. The Forge started to function and spark. Then a huge wave of power went throughout the whole tunnel and Smokescreen blacked out.

_____________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee has thoughts and so does Starscream. There is not much here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all!  
> God it’s been a while since I updated. Plus, at this point I’ll update whenever I can. Life has been a struggle. Also sorry for the short chapter. This was more of “just-to-let-you-know-I-haven’t-given-up” chapter. There will be more BumbleMegs in the next chapter and the other Autobots will pop up again at some point in this story so don’t worry. Thanks for reading and hopefully you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Oh, little late but have an amazing new year :)

Bumblebee was stunned by Megatron’s blow. The side of his faceplate stung and now he is sitting by himself on the floor of Megatron’s habsuite. Bumblebee thinks about what he can do to prevent himself from becoming Megatron’s partner. For the first time in a long time, he is at a complete loss of what he is going to do.

 

What is his future going to be like now that his friends are gone? He is trapped in Megatron’s clutches, injured and helpless. All he can look forward to now is...becoming Megatron’s little pet. 

 

No. 

 

Bumblebee can’t let that happen. Not like this. He is one of the Autobot’s best scouts, he can’t give up this easily. If Megatron was not going to give him an easy time then Bumblebee will just have to be a difficult pet. 

 

A taste of Megatron's own medicine as the kids would have called it. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Knockout was checking on the stock of his supplies when Starscream burst into his medbay.

 

“I can’t believe Megatron let that little scraplet aboard,” Starscream said furiously, walking slowly until he was next to Knockout. He was still sore from Megatron’s beating from earlier. 

 

“Bumblebee?” Knockout asked without turning to Starscream.  

 

“No, the one standing in front of me,” Starscream answered “Yes, I mean Bumblebee!” 

 

“You don’t need to shout  _ commander _ ,” The Decepticon Medic made his way over to the berths in the medbay to readjust them “What do you care anyway? Megatron can do whatever he wants, as long as it doesn't involve turning us into scrap metal”

 

Starscream growled “That Autobot should have offlined with the rest of them” 

 

‘ _ Bumblebee doesn’t deserve to be the center of Megatron’s attention _ ’ The SIC thought. 

 

Knockout paused and turned to Starscream, “Don’t tell me that you’re  _ still  _ not over Megatron”  Starscream fumbled over his words to defend himself. 

 

“Oh don’t try to give me any excuses Screamer, everyone knows that you have feelings for him”

 

“Shut up!” Starscream yelled “That’s not - ugh! - it’s our jobs to destroy any Autobot who stands in our way and Bumblebee has been a pest since he got involved in this war” 

 

Knoutout sighed heavily and turned back to continue what he was doing earlier. 

 

“Megatron wanted Bumblebee ever since he encountered him. You’re just jealous that Bumblebee is receiving the attention that you’ve wanted forever. Just admit it Starscream, you’re long overdue”

 

Starscream glare hard at Knockout before thinking about what his colleague said. Was he really that obvious? It’s rather embarrassing if you ask him. Starscream sat down on a chair next to him and picked at his claws. 

 

How could someone like Starscream, graceful and cunning, love Megatron, a simple-minded brute? He doesn’t know. He was charmed, seduced by Megatron’s speeches about equality. Wanting a better tomorrow. To cease the existence of the caste system. 

 

That is what made Starscream join the Decepticons. He worked his way up to become the Second in Command to be by Megatron’s side. Finally, when Starscream accomplished his goal, he was  _ disappointed _ . Megatron had given him praise when he was in the lower ranks, but when he reached the high command, Megatron had only given Starscream scoldings. Actually, he gave Starscream _beatings and pain_. 

 

It was true that Starscream had betrayed Megatron more than enough times, but the attempts only happened after he realized how much of a liar Megatron is. After all those talks about the higher caste giving the lower caste grief, here is Megatron in the highest position possible. He blames Starscream for mistakes that sometimes are not even Starscream’s fault.

 

He even treats his soldiers like they are not cybertronians who can feel. They are just cannon fodder to him. 

 

Megatron is a hypocrite. 

 

But, in the end, Starscream still loves the fool. It’s unhealthy yes, but Starscream can’t bring himself to explain why he still holds feelings for Megatron. Was it because he reminisces the old days? Perhaps it’s his jealousy of Bumblebee that is fueling his sour feelings. Starscream honestly does not know. 

 

All he can say is that his chances of bonding with Megatron was always slim to none. He shouldn’t have tried so hard. He couldn’t quit being in such a high position anyway. Megatron would’ve deemed him a coward and a traitor, then he would’ve sent the DJD after him. That would just be a disaster.

 

“ **Starscream, Knockout** ”

 

The jet snapped out of his thoughts, " **I need both of you in the command center. Now** "

 

As the comm. shut off, Starscream noticed the medbay looked more organized than before so that means that Knockout had finished in the time Starscream was trapped in his thoughts. 

 

Knockout sighed exasperatedly “I'm getting really tired of this ship and it's slag” 

 

Knockout starts walking out as Starscream sighed. Great, now he has to face Megatron again. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take with the knowledge of Megatron trying to get the Autopest to be his bonded.

 

‘Frag my life,’ Starscream thought 

 

Both ‘Cons exit the medbay and make their way to the brig. Knockout stopped walking and Starscream stopping with him. 

 

“Starscream,” Knockout began “Megatron didn’t take you at your best and that means he doesn’t deserve you. He is the reason why you’re the way you are right now. You’ll find someone better. So um yeah.”

Knockout gave a cough and continued walking while Starscream stayed back for a bit. It’s been a while since Starscream has heard words that were not meant to hurt him.

 

Starscream walked again but this time, he truly felt like he and Knockout are closer than he thought. 

 

Maybe things won’t be as bad. Hopefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas there is a little Megastar part to this. BumbleMegs will definitely be the focus though ;) Have a great day/night guys!


End file.
